For many years, safe, trouble-free delivery or transferral of various materials, particularly toxic or hazardous materials, has long been a problem which has plagued the industry. In particular, in situations where small quantities of such materials are to be transferred from a storage container to an active, usable reservoir, such as a holding tank wherein the materials are diluted for use, the difficulties typically encountered with transferring these products become most acute.
In an attempt to reduce or eliminate these difficulties, various systems or adaptors have been developed. However, these prior art systems have failed to eliminate or overcome the inherent problems or dangers.
Some of the most acute problems occur with the transferral or dispensing of concentrated chemicals to be added into a diluting solution, typically water, for intermixture therewith and subsequent applications to a particular item or surface. One area in which products of this nature are frequently employed is the agricultural field, which includes commercial and large-scale turf and ornamental applications where grass, plants, and the like are grown for sale or for maintenance. This area also encompasses golf courses, wherein large grass areas must be carefully maintained. However, numerous other areas and industries also require similar systems for the transferral of concentrated chemicals.
In employing these chemical products, extreme care must be exercised due to the concentrated, toxic nature of the fluid materials. In addition, care must be exercised in dispensing these products from a storage vessel to a delivery container or dilution vessel, in order to assure that proper delivery of the concentrated material is achieved, as well as proper dilution and mixing. In many instances, the introduction of excess fluid material into the dilution container can cause an overly concentrated spray to be applied, which can either damage the plants, grass, etc. to which it is applied. In addition, harm to the environment may also result due to the run off of concentrated solutions into ground water supplies.
Although the need for carefully measuring and dispensing such chemical products from a storage vessel to the dilution tank or container has been well known in the prior art, no system has been developed for successfully, efficiently, and repeatedly delivering measured quantities of the concentrated chemical material on a repeatable basis in an easily used system. As a result, the quantities being delivered are not accurate and spillage of the products onto the surrounding area often occurs. These inherent problems have consistently caused difficulties and potential harm to the environment as well as to individuals and has caused less effective concentrations to be applied or used.
In addition, another problem that has plagued this industry is the complexity of prior art constructions. Many prior art chemical product transfer systems are formed from numerous components, requiring expensive manufacturing and assembly costs. Consequently, these systems have not been successful.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a dispensing system for chemical products which operates in a completely closed manner using only authorized equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system for chemical products having the characteristic features described above which is capable of dispensing the entire contents of a container or measured quantities of the concentrated chemical, assuring the transfer of reasonably precise amounts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system having the characteristic features described above which completely eliminates spillage, excessive dosing, and under-dosing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system having the characteristic features described above which is completely safe and operates in an easily employed, error-free manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system having the characteristic features described above which provides positive, flow control means to assure that the chemical product is delivered only when safe to do so.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system having the characteristic features described above which employs a minimum of components and is reasonably easy to assemble.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system having the characteristic features described above which employs cooperating, interlocking components, thereby preventing access to chemicals which are not authorized.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system having the characteristic features described above which is employable for dispensing liquid products or dry products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system having the characteristic features described above which enables empty containers to be rinsed clean as part of the dispensing operation, thereby further enhancing system efficiency and environmental safety.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.